


Icy Warmth

by itsmia68742



Series: SKZ Fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Loves Han Jisung | Han, Sick Han Jisung | Han, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmia68742/pseuds/itsmia68742
Summary: It's burning, and it feels like he's in a furnace, in winter, of all seasons. He stumbles out of his room, looking for a cold drink, a tub of ice cream; anything to cool himself down. He barely takes two steps before he trips, hand shooting out to brace himself against the wall, to break his fall. He feels someone's arms snaking around his torso barely a few moments later, a muffled voice asking him a question. But he can't answer; didn't even hear the question, doesn't have enough energy to reply. He gives in to the cold, going limp and passing out in the arms around him. He fails to hear the ensuing panicked shout for help, and the frantic rush of footsteps.Or, Han Jisung falls sick, and his members baby him.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: SKZ Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006713
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung wakes in the middle of the night to a boiling, humid room, and he _swears_ he already turned the AC on last night. He blinks his eyes open blearily, and attempts to sit upright. The sudden movement has his head pounding like a bass drum, and he gives up on sitting, flopping back down onto the bed. The throbbing only gets worse, and he sighs, rolling over and going back to bed.

He's woken what feels like three seconds later (but was actually five hours), by someone's hand on his shoulder roughly shaking him awake. "Wake up, Han-ah," someone calls, and he groans, until the voice adds, "you're supposed to go to the studio with Chan and Changbin hyung. They're going to go without you if you're not going to get out of bed and wash up." Sure enough, he hears Changbin calling for Chan and asking when they're leaving, and Chan's muffled reply from behind the closed bedroom door. That gets him up out of bed, stumbling on the pant legs of one of the sweatpants he stole from Hyunjin ages ago, after they made up from the pre-debut fight.

It's burning, and it feels like he's in a furnace, in _winter_ , of all seasons. He stumbles out of his room, looking for a cold drink, a tub of ice cream; anything to cool himself down. He barely takes two steps before he trips, hand shooting out to brace himself against the wall, to break his fall. He feels someone's arms snaking around his torso barely a few moments later, a muffled voice asking him a question. But he can't answer; didn't even hear the question, doesn't have enough energy to reply. He gives in to the cold, going limp and passing out in the arms around him. He fails to hear the ensuing panicked shout for help, and the frantic rush of footsteps.

He wakes hours later, seven smudges coming into his blurry vision and chatter starting up all around him, softly at first and then gradually increasing in volume. He groans in discomfort at the noise, turns over, and promptly passes out again.

The next time he wakes, Chan is sitting in a chair by his bed, head braced on his arm resting on the sheets. The rest of his members are nowhere to be seen, and he has no idea of the time. "Hyung?" He asks, his voice cracking embarrassingly in the middle. Chan's head shoots up at the sound, and he spares Jisung a small smile before gently holding Jisung down on the bed and replacing the towel on his forehead. Chan turns to him afterwards and asks, "Do you want the members to come?" He nods mutely, and can only look on as Chan manages to wrangle his phone out from his back pocket and dials someone, most likely Changbin, with one hand.

The person he's dialling must have picked up, because Chan visibly brightens. "Changbin-ah," Chan greets, removing his hand from Jisung's chest and moving to hold his hand instead. "Jisung's awake. He wants the others to come over. Do you mind bringing them home?" He hears a muffled, _"On my way,"_ and then a frustrated **_"SIT STILL OR I WON'T LET YOU GO AND SEE HIM!"_** as chatter starts up on the other line. He laughs weakly, motioning for Chan to pass him the phone, and he puts it on speaker so Chan can hear too. He whispers, "Hi, Changbin-hyung."

"Sung-ah," Changbin breathes out. "Are you feeling better?" Jisung smiles, "A little. My head still hurts, and they're being too loud," referring to the others on the other end of the line. Changbin sighs, and mutters, "Give me two seconds." Rustling comes from the other end of the line, and Changbin asks, "Could you repeat that? Sorry, the connection wasn't so good."

Jisung smiles, knowing that for those two seconds, he was being put on speaker. And that the other members were now crowding around Changbin's phone, desperate to hear his voice. He plays along, "I said, I'm feeling a little better. My head still hurts, and they were being too loud. Speaking of which, where'd all the noise go? It was quite loud just a while ago?" He fake gasps, quickly adding, "Changbin-hyung, don't tell me you had an Ouija board..." He pauses for dramatic effect, as Changbin splutters on the other end of the line, trying to defend himself, and Chan tries (and fails) to stop laughing. "...AND YOU WERE TALKING TO THE SPIRITS WITHOUT INVITING ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSE, HYUNG?!"

The mock hurt in his voice, coupled with the statement, causes Changbin to laugh and Chan to laugh _harder_ , causing Jisung's already big grin to stretch even more. "Even when you're sick, you're still funny, Hannie-ah," Chan manages to get out between laughs, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Changbin's breathless voice sounding from the phone manages to calm them down some, as he attempts to answer with pounding on the other end. "To answer your question, Hannie-ah, the others grabbed their things and raced out of the studio the second they heard you were better, even if it was by a little. I had to follow them, or something could've happened. Ah, I see the dorm, so they should be getting back to the dorm right about—"

A slam resounds through the dorm as footsteps race for Jisung's bedroom. The line disconnects, and shouts can be heard from the other side of the door, the door handle slowly being pressed down.

"I'M GOING IN FIRST! HE'S MY ROOMMATE!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING FIRST, HYUNJIN-AH, THEN I SHOULD GO WITH YOU! I'M AS MUCH HIS ROOMMATE AS YOU ARE!"

"CAN THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! HE NEEDS REST, AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO, MINHO-HYUNG!"

"LET ME GO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! LET ME SEE MY TWIN, YOU ABSOLUTE PRICK!"

"This is headache-inducing."

"I agree, hyung."

Chan sits through most of it tolerantly, but when Jisung lets out a pained groan, the sounds getting too loud for his sensitive ears, the leader deems it too much. He pockets his phone and stands impatiently, crossing the room in three strides. He grips the door handle and yanks it open, almost causing Hyunjin to faceplant onto the wood-panelled floor. "WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" He hisses, annoyance clear on his face.

The sound of the leader's voice shuts them all up faster than a blink, and there is silence for a whole three seconds. Then the whining starts up again.

"Chan hyung, can we see him, please?"

"We're worried! What if he wants something and you can't do it on your own?"

"Are you saying Chan hyung is incapable of taking care of someone?"

"That's not what I was trying to say—"

"What if my twin needs me? Chan-hyung, please?"

"Yet another mess, huh, Chan hyung?"

"Channie hyung, can we see him, please?"

No matter what Chan tries, negotiating and compromising, the other members wouldn't let up, wanting to see their brother. But it only takes one sentence from the sick boy to quieten everyone.

"Quiet, please?" Jisung's voice, hoarse and pleading but unmistakably his, sounds. And the chatter instantly dies down. Jisung attempts to stand, but it seems his head still hurts, as he groans softly, falling back onto the bed. Chan rushes to his side almost immediately, fussing and being a mother hen.

With the door now open, the rest of the members file in, standing by the walls, watching as Chan kneels by the bed and attempts to make Jisung as comfortable as possible. A few minutes later and Jisung is out like a light for the third time that day. Chan sighs, bracing his hands on his knees and staring at Jisung for a few moments. He raises his head and looks at the other members, muttering, "If you're going to be here, please keep the volume down and try to be useful." With that, he stands and makes his way out of the room.

The others file out of the room after him. As soon as Changbin closes the door behind him, a flurry of muted activity commences. Chan and Minho beeline for the kitchen, the elder of the two emerging with a bowl of ice water and a small face towel. Changbin stops just short of entering Jisung's room, almost as a guard of sorts. Hyunjin and Seungmin rush for the laundry room, retrieving more blankets and hoodies. Felix and Jeongin drag themselves to the living room and sit on the couch, until Minho calls for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough, Minho calls barely a few minutes later, padding into the living room and handing over a few bills. He asks for them to run down to the convenience store across the street to get some reusable ice packs and a few painkillers.

Felix intercepts the bills before Jeongin can even stand up, then drags the maknae to the front door and throws a pair of socks his way. Jeongin stands in front of the door, socks in hand as he stares in confusion at Felix’s disappearing figure. His brow unfurrows itself as the year-older boy returns with both of their wallets, jackets and winter coats.

They shrug on the articles of clothing, Minho standing in the living room, having not moved from when the money was handed over. He waves them out the door, and it shuts behind them.

They begin the walk to the convenience store, whispering to each other, breaths coming out in wisps of white. But they don't pay the phenomenon any attention, too busy being focused on the current situation and trying to ration the money to buy snacks or dinner for the others.

"I don't think we have enough for that bibimbap restaurant Hannie-hyung likes..." Jeongin sighs sadly, looking forlornly at the 60,000 won Minho gave them, currently in Felix's hands. Felix looks over at the youngest, frowning, until he gets an idea.

"Yes, but," he draws out the words, seemingly trying to get Jeongin's attention. It works, as the younger's head whips around to look at him.

"But...?" Jeongin probes, and Felix smiles. "But we _do_ have enough for that cafe down the street from us that Hannie likes, don't we?"

Jeongin gasps in happiness, eyes shining as he stares directly at Felix. "We can buy him cheesecake!" Felix throws his head back and laughs, nodding. "We can, but we still need to buy food for the hyungs. I was thinking the chicken place down the block?" Jeongin nods rapidly, and Felix wonders briefly if the boy's neck would snap.

"I'll text!" Jeongin jumps, and Felix nods. In a blink, Jeongin had his phone out and had already shot a text to their group chat. Felix doesn't need to pull out his phone, as Jeongin turns the screen towards him.

**YJI:**

We're going to Sunshine Cafe to get a few slices of cheesecake for Hannie hyung after getting the medicine. But dinner will be from the chicken place down the block. Is that okay with you guys?

**BC:**

I'm okay with anything.

**HHJ:**

YES! CHICKEN!!!

**SCB:**

Yeah.

**KSM:**

Sure.

**LMH:**

👍

**YJI:**

Okie! See you guys in about half an hour!

Jeongin pockets his phone, and the two continue on their way to the store. They leave the convenience store with a small plastic bag in hand and wallets about 40,185 won lighter.

”That was expensive...” Jeongin sighs, and Felix can’t help but agree. “I think everything’s expensive in Seoul. At any rate, we should be walking faster if we want to get to Sunshine Cafe in time.”

That last statement reminds Jeongin that they still have to buy food for the others, especially Jisung, who gets picky when he’s sick (which isn’t often). They speed up and manage to get to the cafe barely 20 minutes before closing. Grabbing the last two slices of cheesecake, they rush down the block to the chicken place.

It’s closing to eight at night when they finally drag their feet back to the dorm, Jeongin keying in the passcode to the door. As they enter, Seungmin looks over and instantly stands from the couch, Hyunjin not far behind him.

Seungmin wordlessly take the bags of chicken off them, Hyunjin going straight for Jisung’s cheesecake, handling it as if it were a case of priceless jewels. (With how Jisung values cheesecake, it might as well be the equivalent of a diamond to the boy.)

Chan comes back out of Jisung’s room, sock-clad feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. He notices the four youngest members at the door, Felix and Jeongin stripping themselves of their shoes, socks and winter wear. He comes up to them, updating them on Jisung’s condition. “Slight improvement, but compared to his usual sick spells, it’s still much worse,” he whispers.

Changbin is still at Jisung’s door, arms folded and a frown on his face. He seemingly refusing to budge until the sick boy gets better. They all understand that feeling. Jisung isn’t the type to fall sick easily; his immune system is practically impenetrable, a fortress. To have him _this_ sick is concerning, and now that it’s here, they never want it to repeat itself.

They sit and have a late dinner, and Changbin still refuses to even move an inch, holding his plate while he stands next to the door. It’s the first silent dinner they’ve had since first meeting each other. Without Jisung cracking jokes and making out-of-context comments, the table doesn’t feel as cheery as it usually does.

Once dinner is done, Seungmin grabs all the plates, and they understand that he’s volunteering to do the dishes for tonight. They silently leave their plates in the sink, and Minho takes the ice packs and puts them in the freezer.

Chan is instantly back in Jisung’s room, Hyunjin and Felix nearby as he kneels by the bed, trying to coax a whiny, new-hoodie-drowned Jisung into at least finishing a slice of cheesecake. He manages, for the most part, to get him to finish half of it before Jisung refuses to eat another bite, rolling over in bed in a show of dissent.

Hyunjin shuffles up to Chan and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, and a soft murmur of “I’ll get him to take his meds, you go get some rest,” has Chan smiling in gratitude as he drags his feet to his own room. Just to make sure, he gets Minho to check up on Jisung and if Hyunjin really has given the sick boy any medicine.

Chan needn’t have worried. If it’s his best friend, Hyunjin would always stay true to his word. When Minho walks into the room, an ice pack in hand, a small smile makes its way onto his face at the sight in front of him. A half empty glass of water stands on the bedside table, the packet of pills sitting next to it. One aluminium seal is popped, the plastic that held the pill crinkled and empty.

Minho takes a closer look at Jisung, and his smile grows. Hyunjin, head braced on one arm resting on the sheets, one hand linked with a long-since-asleep Jisung’s own as Felix lay curled up on the floor, gripping onto the leg of Hyunjin’s sweatpants, all three sound asleep.

Minho manoeuvres around the two sleeping boys curled up on the floor and places the freezing ice pack on Jisung’s forehead. After that, he takes out his phone and takes a picture, sending it to the group chat. “The kids are asleep,” he captions, and a few moments later, Chan’s reply comes. “So you’ll need to go to bed too.”

Minho chuckles, and checks to see if the others have read it. All of them have, all but the ones forever captured in the photo.

That first day, they sleep soundly, knowing that Jisung was already improving.


End file.
